


Like His Mother

by Skeith154



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Beware the Dorky Ones, Cool Down Hug, F/M, Magic, Protectiveness, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 16:59:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18525763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skeith154/pseuds/Skeith154
Summary: Amaya and a band of her men track down the bitch Elf who stole Callum and Ezran away.  They will end the assassin and rescue her nephews. Amaya promised Sarai and Amaya intents to keep that Promise no matter What.





	Like His Mother

Amaya and Her men had finally tracked the Elf assassin and Callum down in Xadia. Ezran wasn't with them, no doubt, the little boy had met some terrible fate. Amaya added that to the list of things the bitch was going to pay for. She signaled the attack.

Her men, no more then 10, rushed at the duo's camp. Callum was taken by surprise, but he quickly jumped up a tree and started yelling at the soldiers trying to take him to safety. So long as he wasn't in danger.

Amaya zeroed in on the Elf. The Elf remembered her, most certainly. Thus did they clash once more. Amaya had to to give it to the elf. She was fast and Skilled with her swords.  
However, One uses speed and skill to make up for lack of strength. Amaya had speed, skill, strength, experience and about 70lbs of armor. It was no contest. Roughly 20 seconds later the Elf was pinned to the tree via Amaya's shield. Amaya drew her sword and rammed it into the Elf's gut. Not fatal, not yet. She had to suffer a bit first. Amaya took a savage pleasure in torturing the Elf. Her cries of Pain might not register to Amaya's ears, but she could see that pain just fine.

What Amaya had not been expecting was Callum.

Her nephew jumped off his tree perch the moment He heard Rayla call out in pain and suffering. He landed on Amaya and delivered a solid punch to her right ear. Amaya might be deaf, but a punch to the ear still hurts like hell. She instinctively threw him off and ripped her shield out of the tree freeing the elf. She realized who was attacking her a second later and faltered. That was her mistake.

Callum had looked at the bleeding elf holding her stomach and his face twisted in rage. When he looked back at Amaya, she didn't see her beloved nephew any more. Just hate and anger.  
Amaya had tried to move towards him, not entirely certain what to do to calm him, when he drew a rune in the sky and said a word she couldn't lip read. the blast of electricity left Amaya on her back, her arms numb.

When she got up Callum was standing, and gone was the awkward boy with a love for drawing. In his place was a pissed off Sky Mage ready to kill. He drew another rune and blasted Amaya again.  
When her soldiers rushed to her aid, he casually drew runes and threw spells like it was nothing. one soldier was frozen in Ice, 5 more were picked off the ground and launched into the air to some other area.  
The remaining 4 rushed the Mad Prince. He drew more runes and raised his hands in the air and brought them down in a silent roar. The massive bolt of Lightning struck him dead on and expanded in a field of power, flinging her men every which way. Of course the Elf was not touched by the display of Power.

Callum was enraged to the point he wasn't even thinking, just attacking blindly. Amaya was his only remaining target. She bore the brunt of his fury. Blast after blast after blast of electricity. Amaya tried to weather the assault on her body as best she could, but it proved too much. Soon her body failed her, Amaya's nervous system was screwed beyond all reason. She could only kneel there as her nephew did his best to make her die. In the fog of pain that trapped her mind She flashed back ten years earlier.

Amaya realized she had seen this type of rage before, in Sarai. They had gone on a picnic, Amaya, Harrow, Sarai and Callum. A rare moment of peace and quiet. Callum and Sarai had run off to explore the woods and encountered bandits. Harrow and Amaya heard her shouts for help and rushed to her side, but before they got there Sarai had flown into a rage and butchered most of the bandits. Her skill with a spear was fearsome indeed. All that was left of the fools was some dumb kid, no doubt pressured into this foolishness by his peers. He had thrown his weapon down and was begging for a mercy Sarai wasn't going to give.

At least not before Callum. The young boy had thrown himself onto his mother's leg and cried for her to stop. Sarai loved her son far to much to deny him, and she let the bandit flee with his life.

Amaya had triggered that same protective rage in Callum, and She realized He loved that Elf in some measure. Back in reality, Callum stalked towards the defeated Amaya. Lightning flickered from both his hands.  
Death. He Pointed a hand at Amaya's head and she felt tears in her eyes. She had driven him to this state. 

A pair of light Purple arms wrapped around Callum's chest and the Elf pulled him back, speaking to him. Her lips read *No Callum, Dont! This isn't you!* 

A touch and her voice, that was all it took. Almost instantly, Callum became the Lovable Dork he usually was. He turned to her, Love and concern flooding his face. The Elf had his Heart in her Hand. He'd always listen to her.

Just like his Mother was to him, Amaya thought as the darkness took her.

When Amaya woke some time later, her men alive and accounted for, and her own wounds bandaged, She was a touch confused. Looking around She spotted Callum and the Elf. They stood side by side, as equals. 

Callum warily approached her and Signed to her *We need to talk, Auntie* 

Yes. It seems they did, Amaya thought. About many things...  
The first of which, being what Romantic Intentions the Elf had towards her Nephew.....

**Author's Note:**

> While it'll probably never be Canon, I've always liked the Idea of Callum going Rambo with Magic. So i wrote a story where he goes Rambo with Magic.


End file.
